This invention relates to an assembly for use on a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an image-holding assembly for attachment to a vehicular wheel to provide a means whereby an image on a cover disc attached to the assembly remains substantially stationary regardless of movement of the vehicle along a roadway.
The wheels of most vehicles have decorative wheel covers, spokes, chromed surfaces, etc. to make them more pleasing to the eye. Wheel covers, in particular, have long been used on autos. They are typically highly polished and are adorned by a two dimensional design of some nature or a three dimensional stamped design. The wheel cover attaches directly to the wheel and rotates with the wheel. More recently built autos often have alloy wheels where the wheel itself is styled for a pleasing appearance. The wheels of tractor trailers are ordinarily less decorative. In particular, the wheels of the trailer are normally purely functional with no adornment of any nature other than a unicolor surface paint.
Attempts are constantly being made to produce unique wheel covers or treatments, particularly for autos and to a lesser extent for tractor trailers and other commercial vehicles. Most attempts are noticeable only when the vehicle is stationary. The faster the wheels rotate as the vehicle travels down the roadway, the lesser the ability to visually appreciate a wheel cover or treatment of any nature. Attempts have been made in the past to produce a wheel cover which does not rotate with the associated wheel. That is, any image, text or design on the wheel cover itself is always discernable because the wheel cover does not rotate with the wheel. Examples of such attempts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,741,047, 2,759,282, 2,869,262, 2,954,629, 3,457,663, 3,495,347, 3,918,186, 4,280,293, 5,490,342 and 5,659,989. It is apparent that such attempts have not proved successful, likely because of excessive manufacturing costs, difficulty of installation, trouble-prone operation, and/or lack of operability under all travel conditions.
There has now been developed an assembly for use on a vehicular wheel which provides a desired styling effect. The assembly can be economically manufactured, is easy to install, is dependable for its intended use and provides an aerodynamic advantage during use. A cover disc on the assembly does not rotate as the wheel rotates during travel. Any image, whether text, a two dimensional design or a three dimensional design on the cover disc is always discernable.
An assembly is configured for mounting over a wheel of a vehicle. The assembly includes a non-rotatable cover disc which has an image on its surface which is discernable regardless of movement of the vehicle along a roadway. The assembly comprises (a) a base plate for fixedly attachment to the wheel and which rotates with the wheel, (b) a non-rotatable disc mount coupled to the base plate in a manner which allows the disc mount to remain substantially stationary while the base plate rotates, and (c) the cover disc secured to the disc mount. The cover disc bears an aesthetically pleasing image on its surface which does not rotate with the wheel and which can be appreciated by other motorists and pedestrians.